Alucard and Hayella
by syrifkedzior
Summary: Alucard finds a woman by the name of Hayella who works for Black Cat. Will they fall in love or kill each other? Will Hayella be able to kill her enemy or will she fall short in killing him. Is the worst to come or is a new threat coming? This is rated M for strong language, sexual scenes, blood and fighting, and some past rape scenes.
1. Chapter 1

London, England 2012

Hayella was on a mission to kill a rogue vampire. The vampire was named Jack. Jack was making chaos in the city of London. Jack would go to the families houses and bite the females. He would then kill the males and paint the walls with their blood. He was last saw at the house of the Jacksons. There was a girl of the age of seven. Hayella made her way there to save the family.

When Hayella got to the Jacksons house she saw the door opened with the hinges off. In the living room she saw a blood trail. The red liquid formed writing. The writing said _I knew you would come Hayella, my poor girl for you are late I am already gone. _ Hayella ran into the little girl's room. The room had pink walks with blue flowers. The bed had no sign that someone slept in it. All the toys were put up in the toy box. The room was bare and no sign of anyone in the room. Or so Hayella thought, the girl was hiding in the closet.

The girl had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She came up to Hayella's hip. Hayella saw that the girl was shuddering about the events that the girl saw. The murder of her mother and father. The screaming of the pain and the evil laugh of the rouge vampire named Jack. The girl then looked up at Hayella and said "Miss is my family okay?" The girl had tears filling her eyes and some fell upon her cheeks. Hayella knew that the girl knew that her family will not be okay for they are dead. Hayella's eyes turned from crimson red to hazel. Hayella then kneel down next to the girl and began to hold her. "Everything will be okay I will take you to my master okay? Can you tell me your name?" asked Hayella.

"My name is Rosaline Jackson. Will I be safe?"

"Yes my dear you will" said Hayella and then Hayella gave a smile and Rosaline's tears dried up. Hayella then picked up Rosaline. But, before she went out of Rosaline's room. Hayella found a pink scarf and a teddy bear of Rosaline's. Hayella had Rosaline hold her bear and Hayella put the scarf around Rosaline's eyes so she didn't have to see all the blood.

As Hayella made her way out of the house Rosaline fell asleep in Hayella 's arms. Hayella was making her way to her master. Hayella's master was named The Snake as a code name. No one knows his real name or how old he is even Hayella didn't know. Snake had short black hair and he had hazel eyes. Hayella knew that Snake was at the headquarters of Black Cat.

Black Cat is an association that kills vampires. Black Cat was made in the 1700s and was run by the Valentines. But, everyone in the Valentine's family had died. That is when Snake came and took over. He has been leader all these years. Snake has no kids of his own, no wife, and his family had all died from a fire in their house. Snake found Hayella after her family was killed by a rogue vampire named Jan Valentine. Jan Valentine has be labeled the most dangerous vampire. He killed hundreds of people and families. He killed the family of Hayella and didn't kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

London, England 2012

Alucard was walking down a moonlit path. Alucard was going to kill a rouge vampire who was on a killing spree. His name was Jack Valentine. Alucard has not had any mission that dealt with the Valentines so this was going to be fun. Alucard made his way to the Jackson's house where Jack Valentine was last saw. Alucard did not know about the little girl or of Hayella. When he got to the house he saw the front door opened. The door had signs of being kicked in. The wall was covered in blood he saw the message _I knew you would come Hayella, my poor girl for you are late I am already gone. _ Alucard was then wondering who the mysterious Hayella was. Alucard looked at the husband's body. His name was John Jackson age around his mid-thirties.

John's body had stabbed marks and they had a curve in it. He had dried blood with running blood still coming out the body. His eyes rolled back into his head. His mouth had blood coming out and his head was tilted to the right. The blood from his mouth ran onto the floor into a puddle. John was married to Mary who was also around her mid-thirties.

Mary had long black hair with green eyes with a semi tan. Alucard went into Mary's and John's room. Mary was on their bed. The bed was black and red stripes. The pillows were red and they were filled with goose feathers. Mary's left leg was dangling off the side of the bed. Her right arm was curved above her head. Her left arm was stiff and hanging over the side of the bed. Mary's neck had two bite marks from Jack, the rouge vampire. Mary's white button up shirt was ripped off. The buttons were lying on the wooden floor. Her black lace garments were ripped off of her body and tossed in the right corner of the room. Her dark blue jeans were ripped at her hips and down to her knees.

Alucard walked out of the house. He looked around and headed towards the woods behind the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayella brought Rosaline to Snake, her master. Snake took Rosaline from Hayella and said "meet our newest member". Rosaline looked at Hayella then to Snake, the man she just met. Hayella looked at Rosaline and said "This is Snake he is my master he will take good care of you. You will be safe now, we will protect you". Rosaline looked up to Hayella and smiled. Snake, Hayella and Rosaline made their way into Black Cat Headquarters. Hayella was getting her weapons to fight Jack Valentine. She got her two holy sliver daggers from the table right next to the door. One of her daggers had a dark blue hilt with a stainless blade the other dagger had a deep red hilt and a stainless blade. Snake took Rosaline into the building leaving Hayella alone in the hallway. Hayella then started to make her way to Jack Valentine.

She walked into the woods next to the Jackson's house. Hayella knew that she was not alone. Hayella had her right hand on one of her daggers. Something was hiding in the shadows between two trees. Thinking it was Jack she threw a throwing dagger in the direction that she thought he was in. The throwing knife did not hit her target for he has moved out of the way. She found out she was dealing with a very fast and smart vampire. Then a man came out of the shadows. He wore a red fedora and a matching coat; he wore a smirk and a pair of glasses that hid his eyes. He was tall and had extremely tall and had the intimating demeanor to match.

"How dare you throw a knife at me?! My dear Hayella you should know better" said Jack Valentine.

"Who the fuck are you!" Hayella then threw another knife at him and the dagger hit his right shoulder.

"Haha this is sad Snake sent you to kill me without telling you what I look like. Well my dear my name is Alucard from Hellsing." Jack smiled and threw a dagger but missing Hayella.

"How dear you use my name when you dishonor the vampires name Jack Valentine!" Then Alucard put his Jackal against Jack's back. The Jackal was in between Jack's shoulder blades so Jack could not move. Alucard let out a chuckle and then pulled the trigger then turning to Hayella. "You are next". Hayella took out her daggers and was ready to fight Alucard. Alucard put up his Jackal to fight Hayella hand to hand. Hayella saw this and put up her daggers also. Then Hayella sent a flaming fist toward Alucard. Alucard dodged her throw and tried to kick her in the stomach. However Hayella dodged his kick and kick him in his side. Alucard did not expect this and did not move out of the line of attack in time. Alucard was brunt on his left side where Hayella kicked him. Alucard then grabbed Hayella by her neck and threw against a tree. As Hayella hit the tree the tree fell on the ground.

Hayella got up out of the remains of the tree and said "If you think that I am a rouge vampire you are wrong for I am not!"

"I know you. I was seeing where your strength is. For now I have to go see you later." Alucard turned his back towards Hayella and began to walk away from the fight. Alucard disappeared in the shadows where he was in the beginning of all of this.

"Well he is a nice fellow. I have to go now to report this to Snake." Hayella made her way out of the woods to meet up with Snake. Along the trail there were beautiful flowers. The moon was full and bright with no clouds in the sky. Hayella continued until she reached the headquarters of Black Cat. Snake however was waiting for her return and any news of her mission. "Did you kill him? Was the mission a success?" Snake said when Hayella walked into the hallway.

"The mission was a success Jack Valentine is dead and took care of. I did not kill him I am sorry." Hayella looked down at the ground knowing Snake was going to be mad, very mad at her.

"Who killed him Hayella?" Snake then grabbed Hayella by her neck which was already hurting from Alucard grabbing her.

"It was Alucard from Hellsing" Hayella said while trying to catch air. Snake then slammed her into a brick wall. Snake let go of his hold of her and walked into his office. Hayella fell on the ground coughing up blood still looking at the ground. Snake closed his door to his office and turned on his light.

No one has ever been in his office not even to talk with Snake. Hayella made her way to her room. Her room had dark red colored walls and hard wooden floors. Her room was decorated as one would be in the Victorian. Hayella fell on her bed tried and was lying there thinking of the day. How she failed to complete the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry for the short chapter it is shows a lot to do with later chapters***

Alucard walked into Integra's room. "Who is Hayella?"

"Hayella works for Snake. Snake is the leader of the Black Cat. Hayella is their best vampire killer." Integra got up and said "why do you ask me this?"

"I met her when I was going to kill Jack Valentine she was on the same mission" Alucard walks over towards the window looking out it. Then Integra said "What do we do about her?" Integra walks next to Alucard looking out of the window.

"We need another skill vampire hunter; we will fight to get her." Then Alucard turned to Integra, who was standing next to him, and grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Hayella woke up with Rosaline in her arms. Hayella tried not to wake up her up so she gently moved Rosaline off of her. She was about to open the door when Snake came in. Snake looked happy and said "Rosaline will turn to be a great vampire". Hayella walked out of the room with Snake down to the cellar. There was a new mission on the board and assassinations. Hayella did not take many assassinations but this one was different from the rest. This one caught her eye.

_**Name: Jan Valentine**_

_**Wanted dead**_

_**Last Seen in Moscow, Russia**_

Hayella was happy and she then ripped the paper off the board and put it in her pocket. She was all set to go to Russia and kill her long lived enemy. Snake was pleased and he brought three tickets to go to Moscow, Russia. Hayella went to get her weapons and to get Rosaline ready. Hayella changed into black jeans with a three days grace t-shirt. She wore her combat boots and then she straightens her hair.

Snake drove down to the airport. Snake's car was a black town car. Rosaline was sitting with Hayella in the back of the car. The drive to the airport only took them thirty minutes. Snake, Hayella and Rosaline got on to the plane and got seated. No one was on the plane so they thought. Rosaline was sitting next to the window beside Hayella. For Rosaline this was her first time being on a plane. Snake sat next to Hayella out the alley seat. Hayella noticed that Snake's eyes were changing colors. "Snake what is wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing it is the air" Snake then turned his head away from Hayella. Hayella knew do not ask any more questions. So she sat there how she will kill Jan Valentine. She also thought about how much Jan Valentine and Snake looked alike. She saw Rosaline fall asleep while leaning on Hayella's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sent to Moscow, Russia to kill a certain vampire who has been on my kill list for some time. He will not get away from me this time no matter what. Integra told me that he was boarding a plane to go back to Russia. I did not know that he was hiding out in London, England of all the places the city where I am in. That is pretty smart never thought he was in London.

So as I am boarding the plane I saw Hayella board with a little girl and Snake. I never thought Hayella would take on the responsibilities of taking care of children. I watched as they got on then I get on in the back I did not see Jan Valentine board the plane. But Snake looked a lot like Jan. No Jan was probably already on the plane. "Alucard we better get on the plane before it leaves" Integra says as she gets on the plane. I made my way on the plane I sat ten rows of seats away from Hayella.

The plane started to take off when I hear Hayella say "Snake what is wrong with your eyes?" that is when I knew it. Hayella was sitting next to Jan does she know who Snake is really. I whisper to Integra that Jan is ten rows in front of her. Integra said "he is sitting next to Hayella. Who is the little girl who is asleep next to Hayella?"

"I do not know I guess that we will find out later" Integra moved towards the window so Alucard can get out of the seat at a moment notices. I grabbed my jackal knowing that I have to kill him before we land on Russia's lands. Knowing he will make a run for it and then go into hiding. So I will attack him now. I got up from my seat and make my way to his row.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard voices sitting behind us so I turned to see how it was. Who I saw was Alucard and a woman with long white hair with a cigar in her mouth. She was sitting by the window. However Alucard was in the alley walking up to our row. I turned back around that is when I heard Snake say "Haha Alucard you found out who I am really you are smart but too late." Snake then grabbed me and threw me to the other side of the plane. Snake then grabbed Rosaline and bit down on her neck. I saw her blood coming out of his neck and running down her neck. As he bit down Rosaline screamed as the pain heightened. Her eyes looking at me like I betrayed her. I was the one who told her she was going to be safe. She trusted me because I trusted Snake no Jan Valentine. I began to tear because she will now be a vampire because of me.

Rosaline stopped screaming as she faints. I know the feelings that she is feeling as she will be reliving her parents' death in her mind. Jan Valentine said "Hayella you are the one who brought her to me how do you feel? I hope this crushed you. Do remember how it feels to see your family be ripped apart by me. You trusted me and look it was a chain reaction. Poor Rosaline trusted you now look. You know how it feels to have your skin to be bit down on. Feeling my venom flowing in your veins. As your memories flash in your mind. Memories you did not know that you had. Do you remember huh I bet you hate me but I am the one who made who you are now. I taught you everything you know. You hated me but you trusted me without knowing me how do you feel. Oh and Alucard please let me be killed by Hayella if you truly love her. Do you think I am so stupid to not know these things."

I picked myself up from the seats and drew my daggers knowing this fight will be long. "Wait a second let's see Rosaline s a vampire." As Jan said that Rosaline opened her eyes. Her eyes no longer innocent but filled with hatred. "Rosaline no Raven Hayella is the one who killed your parents and now she will kill you, you must kill her with no mercy." Raven turned her eyes to me with the I will kill you impressions. She is so different she looks like she is seventeen with long black with red hair and pale skin.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not know what happened to me all I know is that Snake bit me on my neck. Then I blacked out and when I woke up I heard that Hayella killed my family. That if I do not kill her that she will kill me. I was wondering why my hair is now black and my skin got pale. I am taller I'm older what is whatever it is I do not like it. I have this urge to kill her I do not know why. I have this headache my mind is tells me to kill her but my heart tells me to kill Snake. All I can think about is blood oh the dark red liquid is on my mind. My memories are racing through my head making my headache worst. I see Hayella crying all I know she does not want to kill me but something is telling me to kill her.

"Kill her kill her she does not deserve to live kill the vampire that murdered your family. She will not stop she does not love you take your blade and pierce her heart it is the only way to kill her. Watch out for her flames. I looked down at my hand and I saw a pair of sai set daggers. They both had a red hilts they were also light and well balanced. I saw Hayella get up with tears in her eyes s I ran towards her ready to fight her. I tried to kick her but she blocked me attack with her forearm. I try to stab her but her daggers form an x shape that stopped my sai. She looked up and said "Do you really want to know who killed your family it was Jan Valentine's brother Jack Valentine. He killed your father and painted the walls of your home with your father's blood. He was not done yet he killed your mother after he had his way with her biting her and draining her of her blood. He went looking for you to kill but did not get the chance. I found you and took you in because it was the same thing that happened to me. But I did not mean for this to happen to you for that I am sorry I am deeply sorry." Hayella then dropped her daggers on the ground and fell to her knees. I looked at Snake or should I say Jan Valentine. Then the real memories flooded my head it was Jan's brother that killed them not Hayella. My soul, my heart and body was on full rage to kill Jan Valentine and this time I will not stop until he dies. No matter what he does not deserve to live! I pick up my sai set and that is when fire started to form around me. The fire was blue and it was raging but I was in control of it. I sent a wave of fire towards Jan but he moved out of the way of the raging fire. He took out his Kanata and tried to kill me by taking trough my heart. I however moved out of the way just in time. At this time I knew that I will not live to make it off this plane. Well I continued this dance with him fighting with all my might.

He pushed me into the plane's wall and he took me by the throat and held me up in that air. With his other hand he put his finger nails over my heart. His hand went towards my heart slowly with a grin on his face. Finally he grabs my heart and rips it out. I take a finally look at Hayella who was yelling and her body was surrounded by fire raging fire dark blue flames. I closed my eyes I knew that I will see my mom and dad now I will miss my guardian Hayella. I will be her guardian angel now and protect her from any evil her way.


	9. Chapter 9

I watched her body fall to the ground. Hate filled my mind to the point I will do anything to kill him. I saw Alucard in the bad he tossed me my daggers that were all the way over to him. I caught them and threw them at Jan Valentine. Each one caught him on his shoulder pinning him to the wall. His blood was running down his sides and his back. The wall was now painted red with his blood. He tried to bare his fangs but he could not. I took my fire and started to cut his body. I avoid major arteries that could kill him fast. I wanted him to die slowly and painfully. That is what I did I began to cut and watch his blood flow like the rivers no the lakes. He was losing blood he started to see things he was slowly dying. Just like I wanted to do to do to him like he did to all those families.

I finally took his own sword and drove it in to his heart. As he gasp for his last breath he said "You bitch you will die soon!" He coughs up blood and he dies on the ground blood was everywhere. I come down from my rage and come back to the real world. I turn to Integra and Alucard who have opened arms towards me. "How would you like to work alongside at Hellsing?"

"I would love to after we bury Rosaline Jackson." Integra nodded and be land in Moscow, Russia. I pick up her body and carry her out of the plane tears run down my cheeks. Alucard asked if I wanted him to carry her. "Sorry I can do it will be fitting to bury her in Transylvanian, Romania."

"Why Romania why not London?" Alucard was confused.

"Rosaline told me she always wanted to move to Transylvanian she talked in her sleep. She had a dream that she visited Romanian and she stayed there."


	10. Chapter 10

We went to Transylvania, Romania to do the funeral for Rosaline Jackson. It has been a week since the funeral and Hayella has not cried for a couple of days. I have not told Hayella my true feelings for her I wish I could why am I waiting. I hope she thinks the same towards me. This is going to be my first time telling anyone my true feelings.

I went into Hayella's room with a black rose that was dipped in old Romania blood. All the thorns were pulled off. I knocked on her door and waited. She opened the door she was wearing skinny jeans with holes in them with a black corset. She was also wearing black thigh length boots. She was wearing black eye shadow with eyeliner. She saw then rose and she looked way while she was blushing. I looked into her deep red eyes. "Hey I found a rose that reminded me of you I want you to have it" As she reached for the rose our hands touched and I knew this was the time to tell her. "Hayella I have to tell you I "I like you Alucard" Hayella cuts Alucard "I have liked you ever since I met you when you killed Jack and we were fighting."

Alucard leans down he then kisses her and she does not pull away. He puts his arms around her when they stop kissing and he looks at Hayella's eyes. Hayella then kisses him back and caught him off guard. I lied down on her bed with her in my arms I feel that I was meant to be by her side. I will not let anything bad happen to her.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with Alucard's arms around me. I looked up to see his face, he was still asleep. Thoughts crossed my head will this work out or will be part ways. "Will you marry me Hayella?" I heard Alucard say in his sleep I think. "Yes, I will marry you Alucard" as I said that I saw that he was pretending to be asleep. I lean down to kiss him when Integra came into the room. "You two should get up and stop lollygagging around" Integra then left the room and Alucard got up so did I. I got changed when Alucard went out of the room complaining about how he can't stay in the room.

I changed into black skinny jeans with my dark red corset that had black laces in the back. I decided to put my hair up into ponytail. I wore dark grey eye shadow with black eyeliner. My combat boots were gone but they had different buckles the buckles were red. I put on my coat which was also deep red and was like a trench coat. As I opened the door I saw Integra and Alucard. Alucard had his hand over his face like what the fuck just happened or you dumb ass. I could not tell until Integra came to me with books. As I looked at the books I saw they were wedding books. "Integra what the heck why do we have wedding books!"

"Oh I overheard Alucard propose to you as I was walking to your rooms." She said with a smile on her face. These are the time that I hate Integra oh my god she is, no words to describe her. "Beside I already know what the wedding is going to be but I still need to talk to Alucard so can we?"

"Fine I will take my leave then" Integra got her books and walked into her room and slamming her door. That is when Alucard chuckled and said "you have a plan already".

"No I just did not want to look through those books. So what do you want the wedding to be like?"

**_Two weeks later_**

I was walking down the path that lead me to my future husband, Alucard. I was wearing a long white wedding dress. The train was long and the veil was laced like the dress. Ihad long white lace gloves that came up to my elbows. Alucard was in his red wide feroda and his watching coat.

Integra was walkign my down the aisle because I asked her. Integra was in her suit because she said she would die before she wears a dress. As we got to the alter there ws black roses along the aisle and in my hands. Alucard had a grin as he saw his bride walking down the aisle. Alucard and I planned to go to Rome, Italy for our honeymoon. We got on the plane after the wedding. We was on the plane and when we landed we was in Rome, Italy. It was amazing and so beatuiful.


	12. Chapter 12

But it would not last long because the sister of Jan and Jack Valentine has been causing a mess of London. She has long blonde hair with red eyes she was the oldest and the strongest. I did not know that Alucard killed her love, John. So she made it her goal to kill her love which is me. The woman was named Annabelle Valentine. She uses a stain less steel sword that is a two handed sword. She normally wears a long black dress but when she is fighting she wears a purple tank top with black jeans. As far as I know she has been living for more than a few hundred years. She hated her brothers because her father and mother loved them more than her.

If we did not kill them she would have and became the most powerful Valentine. She is now the last Valentine that we know of. Her style is to kill the second born child that is a boy. Then she would turn the daughters into a vampire and she would personally train them. She made all the men in small towns fall in love with her and she would use them then she would kill them. She was given the name of Black Window for that very thing.

Alucard was sent to go and kill her minions of with was female vampires. While I however would go and kill Annabelle myself. I knew she would be at the headquarters of Black Cat. That is where I would go it was a fitting place for her death. Since Black Cat was owned by the Valentines. I walked in the doors of the building to see her waiting on me. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had her sword in her hands and she took a swing at me as I walked into the room. However she missed because I knew that there was going to be a trap when I walked into the headquarters.

I took out my daggers and we began to fight this out. I was fighting against a woman who uses heavy weapons so I had the speed advantage. So I took that advantage and used it to my best. We continued to fight for hours and I could tell that she was getting tried. So I found her weak point and I went for it. I stabbed her right side making her fall to the ground where she was bleeding out. I took my other dagger and I stabbed her in her left thigh making more painful to stand. She collapsed on the gorund that is when I took her head and said "John is awaiting you. You said you would kill me for what Alucard did to him you are wrong. John is still alive he was all this time he wanted to get away from you". As I was done talking John came into the room to prove what I said was true. John was alive.

Annabelle began to lose too much blood and she began to slip into the darkness which was death. John disappeared because he did not stand to see Annabelle death so he moved to. We still do not know where he is.


	13. Chapter 13

You would think that if you killed the master of all the female vampires that were turned they would die. Nope in this case they are still alive and a lot angrier than before. I got news that Annabelle Valentine died and was killed by Hayella. So it was my job to kill the hundreds of raging female vampires. _Great I love my job_. So jackal and I are all alone on this one like I have been like for the past years. I started my mission one vampire at a time. Killing them takes a lot of energy especially when I am now down to the last twenty. Their blood was everywhere bodies were piled high and bullet casings were falling to the ground.

The last twenty vampires looked around and grew angrier at me. I however grew tired of all the fighting but there was a spark that was in me that made me continued to fight to the very end. As I took the vampires down I was faced with the worst one. Her name was Caroline Huston. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was the oldest out of the female vampires and the strongest. Caroline had weapons unlike most who was fighting hand to sword. She was the wisest of the vampire and I knew that I had my work cut out of her. She took the first swing almost hitting me. I tried to shoot her but she was faster than I had thought. We continued this for hours and I was down to my bullet. _I should have brought more with me this is my last shot. _ I could see that she was getting tired as well and was not moving as fast as she was.

I took aim when I saw an opening and I pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out the barrel of the gun and flying through the air. The bullet hit Caroline in the head. Caroline's head exploded when the bullet impacted her skull. Her headless body slowly fell upon the blooded ground where the fallen had laid before her. As her body fell upon the ground her blood started to exit her body. Her clothes were redden with her blood and her fallen sisters.

She fell onto the ground with a soft thud and the splash of blood. Her body was laying in the streams of blood and her body made another stream. The green grass was dyed red the rocks had flaky blood on them. The female bodies were drained of their blood for it was on the cool soil. I made my way back to find Hayella to show that the vampires were dead. As I got there I met someone that would change our lives for better or for the worst.


	14. Chapter 14

I saw Alucard in the woods that were painted red with the blood of his victims. I was watching him fight off the female vampires. When Alucard noticed me he was surprised or shocked I could not tell. "Hello, Alucard it is nice to meet you. I wanted to meet on different terms but this is very important. I need to see your wife." Alucard nodded and we walked toward the woods. We walked under the moonlight with the gentle breeze. A storm was about to come and take over. I knew we were in the eye of the storm and I was the only one that knew it. The fall of the vampire race will be coming soon. Maybe sooner than I was aware of. I worked with top secret information and the humans knew that we existed and was planning to wipe us out. The human race was going to take over. We need all the allies that we can get together. In the United States they have already started the war on the vampire race and along with other supernatural races. In the process the officials have been killing the innocent citizens. Word has been separated and other countries are starting this take over no matter who you was. Agents have been killed because they were a vampire or a supernatural race. Many have been killed. The existence has come to take over. We are the only ones to help them. They are without masters and no leaders. Supernatural races are making it easier to catch for they have no leader. It was my job to find these two before the end comes. I was so close of dying they found out that I was a vampire and they was planning on killing me.

I saw Hayella and I talked to her along with Alucard. They were shocked and was speechless. They both knew what had to happen. "We need to fight, the leaders will rise up now and stop this." Hayella stood up while she said this. Alucard got up and nodded.

"Are you sure you want to lead this fight?"

"Yes we are willing to fight this war no matter the cost we must win!" Hayella said. "Thank you for telling us about this we will fly to the United States and take care of this."

"You are welcome is there anything that I can help with?"

"Yes can you fight us an army. Any supernatural will help we need more than the three of us."

"I am on it" I left to begin to build us an army to fight. I hope we win or else the humans will win.


End file.
